Three Little Words
by badwolf21
Summary: The Doctor is the smartest man in the universe, but there is only one girl who can make him lost for words.


**A/N: Bit nervous about putting this up. Please review.**

* * *

There aren't enough words.

There aren't enough words to describe what she does to him, how much he needs her, wants her, how much he lo- _needs_ her. She'll never understand what her touch does, her smile, her good heart, the way it makes his own pound against his chest crying, screaming to be with her.

In all his years of travelling the universe, he never would have guessed that a human girl would have this effect on him, but then Rose always found a way to surprise him. Always found her way back to him.

By the Doctor's calculations, she had been asleep for seven hours, forty-three minutes and twenty-one seconds and in all that time, he just watched her, memorised by the way she moved when she dreamed, the way she snuggled against him, or the way she pulled his arm around her waist when she having a nightmare, knowing he would always be there to protect her, wake her if need be.

Mumbling to herself, Rose turned on her side, revealing her naked back to the Time Lord. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he gently stroked two fingers from her shoulder down to her hip, feeling her warm, soft skin. She let out a little moan, smiling to herself.

"Morning." came a quiet voice.

"Morning." he replied, kissing her shoulder.

Rose rolled over, her eyes darted from his bare chest to his gloriously ruffled hair. Proud of her handy work, she gave him her signature tongue in teeth smile. "We lost our clothes again."

"Yeah, I think we left them in the console room, and the corridor." The Doctor muttered.

Rose studied his face for a second, reaching out her hand to cup his cheek. "You okay?"

He nodded, giving her a small smile, but unconvinced, Rose leant against the headboard, and kissed his the top of his head. "You have too much going on here."

"Yeah." he said, softly.

"Where to today, then?" she asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"Rose…" he breathed. She turned to him, her eyes full of emotion.

The Doctor had tried working up the courage to say what he really feels, what she deserves to hear, but every time he had tried, he rambled, turning the conversation in another direction.

Rose hadn't said it either, but she needed to hear it. After all she has given to him, how she saved him. She needed to hear those words. But how do you start?

All that wisdom and insight and yet the simplest thing, he was over thinking.

"Rose… I…I…" The Doctor tried again, but the words got caught in his throat, so he changed it. "I think we should go Flared Hills 14…" _Oh, what am I doing?_ he thought, mentally kicking himself. _This shouldn't be so hard_.

"It's a brilliant place, the inhabitants make this amazing fruit milkshake, but and here's the best bit, it's the colour of the rainbow. Or we could take a trip in the past… maybe go see…" his voice trailed off, even he was getting sick of his own rambling.

Rose let out a long breath, shaking her head. The Doctor avoided her gaze, groaned in frustration, pushing himself off the mattress. Rose shoving him back against the headboard, with a strength that was unrecognisable even to her.

"Doctor, it's okay." she said, without a hint of irritation in her voice.

"No, it's not." he whispered.

Not wanting him to play the blame game, she swung her leg over his, straddling his thighs. Rose leant her forehead against his, running her hands down his arms.

"It is. You're not ready to say it, and that's okay. I won't push this." She looked into his brown eyes, hoping he would find some comfort. "It took us so long to get to this point, I won't rush."

"It's not fair on—" Before the Doctor could continue his argument, Rose silenced him with him with a kiss. The Doctor moaned into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"It's okay." Rose pulled back, her lips mere millimetres from his. "Those three little words are scary and they should be. But instead of that, I'll give you three other little words that aren't the same but mean just as much."

The Doctor, arched an eyebrow, baffled. Rose grabbed his hand, placed it over her chest, so he could feel her heartbeat. She placed her own hands against his chest, feeling his heartbeats racing, exposed.

"Meant to be. That's what we are." Rose smiled, her voice gentle "Meant. To. Be." Her emphasis of her words brought tears to the Doctor's eyes.

He gaped at her.

She'd done it again.

Another surprise, taking his breath away.

"Rose," he whispered, giving her his brightest grin. "I think that's the best thing I've ever heard."


End file.
